random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Worldscape Television
'''Worldscape Television '''is a fictional independent commercial TV channel created by Jedidiah Cudby. Rating System Every programme has a ratings: *Universal (U): These exclude material likely to harm children under 14 and can screen at any time. Programs may not necessarily be designed for younger viewers, but must not contain material likely to cause them undue distress or discomfort. *Parental Guidance Recommend (PGR): Programs more suited to more mature viewers. These are not necessarily unsuitable for children, but viewer discretion is advised, and parents and guardians are encouraged to supervise younger viewers. *Adults Only (AO): Programs contain material of an adult nature handled in such a way that it is unsuitable for children. International broadcasting *Cybersland *Cyrumuland *El Kadsre *Eruowood *Jetania *Helvmark *Republic of Guy Programs You are free to add your own shows. Original programming *Worldscape News *Nissan Sports *Vodafone Weather *The Fictional Lottery Live *9'o Clock Shop (U) *On Patrol (AO) *Music Profiles *In Focus (PGR) *Chatterbox (U) *HSBC Business *Fashion Police *Chicklet's Story Time (U) *My City (U) *Fiction Stories (PGR) *Life on Line (U) *Adventures in Dating (PGR) *The Kingdom (AO) *The Stream Scene (U) *The 1st Question (U) *The Dating Casino (PGR) Acquired programming *Corban Macdonald's Treehouse of Horror (AO) *Erran Mann's TV Burp (U) (World of Comedy UK production) *Girls vs. Aliens (U) *Sky Ryder (U) *Stereo Street (PGR) *Liquid Television: Fan Edition (PGR) *The Jessica Andrews Show (U) *Seven Super Girls (U) *The Know (U) *ETC News (AO) *Flithy Rich (AO) *Machinima Prime (AO) *Machinima Happy Hour (AO) *Super Mario Logan (PGR) *Dinofroz (U) *Gormiti (U) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (U) *Pioneer One (AO) *Next Time on Lonny (AO) *The Gig (PGR) *Smile Sliver (U) *Scare PewDiePie (AO) *Foursome (PGR) *DreamworksTV (U) *Vice (AO) *F is for Family (AO) *AwesomenessTV (U) *Bloodline (AO) *Red Oaks (AO) *LoilRock (U) *Heartland (PGR) *Camp Lakebottom (U) *Republic of Doyle (AO) *Fred's Head (PGR) *Sword Art Online (PGR) *18 to Life (PGR) *Glitter Force (U) *Shortland Street (PGR) *Sense8 (AO) *Fuller House (PGR) *Pooples (U) *The Fourth Door (AO) *Richie Rich (2016) (U) *Robokip (U) *Stereo Street (PGR) *Fanta For The Funny (U) *Joy To The World (AO) *LP/EP (U) (C31 Melbourne production) *Mushroom Wars (U) *Turbo FAST (U) *Night Sweats (AO) (Teletoon at Night production) *Longburgh College Adventures (PGR) *RWBY (PGR) *My Life Me (PGR) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (U) *Master of None (AO) *Marvel's Daredevil (AO) *Mad Dogs (AO) *Music Mix USA (PGR) *JBTV (PGR) *Being Erica (PGR) *Just Add Magic (U) *Bad Internet (AO) *Prank Academy (PGR) *Escape The Night (AO) *The Frollo Show (AO) *Single by 30 (PGR) *MatPat's Game Lab (PGR) *After School Club (U) (Arirang TV production) *Pops in Seoul (U) (Arirang TV production) *Taylor's Series Saga (PGR) *Lady Dynamite (AO) *GO! (AO) *Uniform (PGR) *RWBY Chibi (PGR) *Free Play (PGR) *Grojband (U) *Beta Records TV (U) *Action Zone (PGR) *New Game Plus (PGR) *Back of The Y Masterpiece Television (AO) *Mr. D (PGR) *Street Legal (AO) *bro'Town (AO) *Jackson's Wharf (AO) *Think Big (U) *BizKid$ (U) *The Beach (PGR) *Spotify Sessions (PGR) *YIAY (AO) *Sunday School (AO) *The Forgotten Toys (U) *Popcorn TV (PGR) *Comedytime TV (PGR) *NUB dot TV (AO) (FilmOn production) *Chilly Beach (AO) *Pacakage Deal (AO) *Like, Share, Die (AO) *City Life (AO) *Pokemon Life (PGR) Category:TV Channels